Here without you
by LunarFlowerz
Summary: Ever thought of how Leon got to Traverse Town from his home world? Well this is my interpretation of what could have happened and why Rinoa never came with him...


Just a short thing that I thought of after my brother completed FF8 yesterday. I may have watched the ending 20 times, but it was only after this last time that I really thought about it and how it could be linked to Kingdom Hearts and the Leon that we know and love. Squeal David Boreanaz did his voice! KH2 is out soon too! I can't wait! 

**Here without you**

Rinoa.

Two years have passed since the day you saved me. Two years have passed since the battle against Ultemecia where we fought so hard through time and space to rid the world of her malice. Two years have passed since I held you in my arms, revealing a part of myself I felt I had been concealing all my life, ever since Sis left.

Since that day you have been my world, dancing and laughing, embracing and protecting me as I have gladly done for you. That time we spent in our own special place is dearer to me than life itself. Just remembering how it all began makes me wish it would last forever.

After the party we were both giddy with excitement after returning to one another and infused with the intense feeling I've come to hold before you, a shining star in my cupped hands. Love. 'Never again will I ever feel this much love this much for one person' I tell myself each day, yet everyday I surprise myself by the realisation that my love for you has doubled in that space of time we were together beneath the sheets, clinging to eachother as if our bodies could become one if we held on long enough.

Change came swiftly after that. No longer did I feel the need to hide from everyone what you had given to me. No longer did I respond in silence. With your help I was able to speak my mind when things concerned it. Every second with you broadened my mind to things outside of Garden and the Seed regime.

Hours were spent just talking about childhoods, distant memories or future plans. At the mention of this we knew not to be afraid. Whatever happened would occur, nothing could change that, but no matter what we would always cling to the memories of our time spent together.

As the years passed feelings were grown accustomed to, memories were forged in fields of flowers where we often spent our days. Stems shook in the afternoon breeze with petals flying high, propelled by an unseen, benevolent force determined to make the days more colourful and beautiful everytime.

Clothes became more revealing; knee high boots with snow white laces, side skirts with your heavenly emblem stitched to their sides, shirts that left shoulders, neck and stomach bare for eyes to trail over. But our rings remained around your neck, a symbol that however much we changed, deep down we would always remain the same.

My hair grew. I remember the sensation of waking up beside you, your gentle fingers stroking and caressing it as if it were another facet of the life we lived that you treasured.

Then came the day of the Seed dance. A remembering glance reminded me of the day we'd met again, dancing to the waltz under the glass ceiling as it suddenly lit up by the lights of bright fireworks illuminating the night sky with their magnificence. Once again you pulled me to the floor, insisting that once more I should flaunt my ability to step on your feet to the world. How you laughed with me. But even as the orchestra began to pluck the first few notes of the song I felt the steps coming naturally to me, just as they had the first time.

Months passed after that in the angelic peace that you gave me. No longer did I need concern myself with being a soldier or with other peoples' problems, just lying there in your arms gave me a sense of tranquility I'll never be able to recapture again.

It was at this time, the time closest to the two years I now recount that we first began to notice the stars fading. Each night as we gazed out the window we noticed fewer and fewer stars shining their light down on our lonely planet. Of course this caused widespread panic amongst students and teachers alike throughout Garden and it was decided that a small team were to take a shuttle and see whether or not anything could be done to prevent anymore stars from vanishing. As fate would have it I was the first to be asked to man the mission.

At that moment in time when you held my hand while the official stood before me, asking that of me I was torn between staying with you my love, or following my training and accepting the mission. I knew that if I left I would be completely alone and that I would be leaving a part of me behind. I also knew that they could find someone to replace me if I refused, but I was curious and that led me to my current situation.

They had given us a week for the preparations to be made and had even promised to escort us to the launch site on the very last day.

Time that we had once found endless was now racing against us. Every touch, every kiss, every loving gaze felt rushed as we knew the inevitable was coming. Each night we would hold onto eachother, reassuring ourselves that there was still more time. But before we knew it they returned to take us away.

I remember dressing very slowly that last morning hoping to spend all the remaining time with you. That was the day you gave me this shirt, the one I have worn ever since I left you and our world. It was black with short sleeves as you knew I preferred but on the back was your symbol. Twin wings placed over the shoulder blades as yours had once been. You said it would be a way for you to watch over me, the wings a way to light my spirits when I was low and missed home. I slipped it on. A perfect fit.

Sadness crept into the corners of your eyes, threatening to dampen your cheeks as I felt mine also well up. Why did it have to be so hard? Before you came it would have been easy for me to walk away without turning back, but now...

When we finally arrived I was taken to the launch room with you to say my final farewell. That last kiss will always be with me, proving to me how much my love meant to you and yours to me. It threatened to swallow me whole, and I almost welcomed it if it hadn't been for the sudden sound of gunfire and swords swiping at air. The creatures fell from the sky and emerged from the shadows as if they were part of them. Their glowing yellow eyes and inquisitive antenna instinctively peered around at their new surroundings. Stepping in front of you I felt my shining gunblade split the air before me and connect with the shadowy creature who soon recovered and turned to attack another.

I remember more and more of them appearing, attacking innocents and other defenceless onlookers. It was then that I heard a voice calling to me through my focused gaze. You were shouting at me, telling me with all the emotion in your heart that I had to get aboard the ship. Despite my protests you promised you would take care of yourself and that all I should concern myself was the mission to help save our world.

When I saw more and more of the shadows appearing I looked again to you, your reassuring yet wavering smile trying to convince me it would be alright. Embracing me one last time you whispered in my ear the words I had heard a thousand times before but only now felt them weigh heavy on my heart.

'I love you'.

Those words touched my heart even in the centre of the chaos around us. I whispered them to you one last time before watching you rush away, dodging shadows as you ran to a group of people huddled in a corner, defenceless against their attackers. Aiming your pinwheel at one of the monsters it connected with it and a few more, sending them flying away even as more came.

Realising myself I felt the image of complete disaster burned into my mind. Turning to the ship I quickly boarded and took my seat even as the pilot started the engine. Pressing my hand against the reinforced window I saw you aiding the helpless, holding back the shadows as best you could. Seeing me depart made you pause for the briefest second that seemed to last a lifetime.

It was too late for our world.

The shadows had come to claim it as their own and they had succeeded. Even as we left the atmosphere the aura surrounding our own world dimmed until it's light was extinguished along with yours.

But that is why I am here now, in Traverse Town, a completely different world from the one that I belonged to, staring down at a boy a few years younger than I had been when I first began my own quest. I hope that he is the answer that will help us defeat the shadows and bring light back to the worlds that were swallowed just as mine was.

Rinoa.

Two years have passed since the day you saved me. And now, with the help of this boy, I am going to save you too.

**The End...well, not really...**

Well that's my interpretation of what could have happened. Any questions, comments or thoughts you know what to do. Squall/Leon rocks!


End file.
